<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mikaelson Family oneshots by Boat_dock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951094">Mikaelson Family oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boat_dock/pseuds/Boat_dock'>Boat_dock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Feels, Gore, Legacies, Light Angst, The Originals - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boat_dock/pseuds/Boat_dock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of oneshots of Hope's family and some other people from her past (dead and alive) showing up in Mystic Falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed writing this story I hope yall like it too! Rebekah's always been one of my favorites and she deserves her happy ending with Marcel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Lizzie had Hope running around the school all morning doing useless odds and ins. She honestly should have seen right through it but she had been so lonely recently that she was happy to spend whatever time she could with her friend. They finally stopped for a break just after lunch when they met up with the boys for a Saturday study session in the library. Things were just a little off like everyone knew something that she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She didn’t ask even though she wanted to, she instead chose to focus on the history of magic paper she was trying to write, emphasis on trying. Nothing she did made her focus on her school work, perhaps it was some sixth sense she had to know when something was about to go down. She braced herself for a monster or an invasion, anything that would warrant these strange feelings, what ended up happening was much much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Her senses were piqued by a faint familiar smell and the clicking of heels moving closer to where she sat. She snapped her book shut, her attention being drawn in full by the all to familiar figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Her breath hitches as her favorite blonde vampire aunt appears in the doorway, smirking. A million different emotions coarse through her,  excitement and joy being foremost but followed close behind by worry. Her family didn’t come to Mystic Falls, technically they weren’t allowed here, and for her to just show up something major must be happening. The book dropped from her lap to the floor as she rushed to her aunt and through her arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Aunt Rebekah?” she gasped into her hair as Rebekah pulled her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Hello darling,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hope’s worry finally bubbled to the surface, “ What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be here.” she gasped pulling away. She could feel her friend's eyes, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Other than the twins and Landon, none of them knew the specifics about her family, they knew her parents had died but not much else. That’s the way she preferred it, here her past was best kept a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “ Don’t worry, love, I called ahead.” she grinned motioning behind Hope to where her friends were sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She spun and glared at them half-heartedly, “ you guys knew?” she asked, shocked, “ Is that why you’ve all been acting so weird today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Lizzie looked far too proud of herself, “ I may have been told to keep you occupied this morning,” she joked causing Hope to roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Why?” whatever was going on here she didn’t like being the only one out of the loop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Rebekah stepped next to her and laid a hand on her arm, “ Because I have a little surprise,” with that she was led down the hallway, arm in arm with her aunt and her friends following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “I’m officially worried,” she mumbled and Rebekah chuckled, “ will someone please tell me what’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The rounded a corner and the hallway came to an end, the only thing there was a door to a classroom that was no longer in use. “ I’m getting married,” Rebekah announced like it was some grand surprise. There was a flurry of congratulations from her friends standing behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “ Yeah Bex I know,” Hope laughed, taking her hand, “ you’ve been engaged for three years now.”  She and her Fiance Marcel had this epic on again off again romance for over 300 years now and honestly, Hope was beginning to believe that they would just stay engaged forever. Rebekah has tried to get married many times in her immortal life and they had never ended out well, so maybe they decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Well we have finally set a date,” she had a glow about her that warmed Hope from the inside out, “ and now it’s time for you darling to try on your dresses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She should have known. One of her aunt’s favorite pastimes with Hope is to buy her clothes and for her to try them on. Hope didn’t particularly enjoy it - she was never really the dress-up type- but she loved spending time with her aunt Rebekah. However something about that statement put her on edge, “ Dresses?” she asked, “ Plural? Why will I need multiple dresses?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       She received no answer as she was pushed inside the classroom, except it didn’t look like a classroom. The windows were covered in drapes so no one could see in and in the place of the desk was a circular platform in front of a large mirror. There was a rack with three dresses all completely different standing against a folded screen. A couch and multiple chairs surrounding the mirror, and lounging on the couch was a slightly disheveled Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “ Finally, you’re here,” Josie sighed standing to greet them. She gestured around the newly decorated room, “ so what do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hope laughed, “ So this is where you’ve been all morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Yep, Lizzie got the fun job of distracting you and I got manual labor,” she smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “ Oh please I did all the heavy lifting, Josie's magic just helped speed the process up a bit,” Rebekah answered, waving her hand as a signal. A small old lady in a long dress and a pincushion attached to her wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hope watched her as she picked the first dress and made her way to across the room. She beelines straight for Hope and takes her hand, lowering her head respectfully, “ Hello,” hope greets cheerfully, her voice raising at least two octaves,” You must be the seamstress. I’m Hope, what’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The lady didn’t answer, she just smiled and started pulling her behind the screen for her to change. “ She’s mute love, she can’t answer,” Rebekah calls just as she disappeared to get dressed, “ But her name's Rosemary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      From there it was a flurry of fabric, so much so that she didn’t get a proper look at the dress until she was being shoved in front of the mirror.  The dress was a dark blue, shorter in the front than in the back with no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was not at all her style, but very flattering. “Something tells me I won’t be walking down the aisle in this dress,” she commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “ Don’t be silly dear, this is your dress for the rehearsal dinner,” that made more sense. Rosemary began the fitting, pinching fabric and sticking her with needles, gladly her wounds healed before any blood could bet on the dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hope glanced behind, to see the reaction of all of her friends, she would be much more comfortable doing this alone but whatever deal they made with Rebekah seemed to have gotten them seats for the show. “ You look beautiful,” Josie sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Her face must’ve given away how much she disliked the dress, “ Well if you don’t like it can I have it,” Lizzie asked. Hope was more than happy to oblige her. She had dresses like this coming out of her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “How many dresses will I be needing Aunt Bex?” she asked, trying to prepare herself not only for that day but the day of the wedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Three,” Rebekah answered and Hope groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With the first dress done, she once again disappeared behind the screen. The next dress was far worse. There was a corset and so many layers that Hope didn’t even know the names of. She felt like a cupcake, a blood-red cupcake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “This one is my favorite,” her aunt announced. She could imagine Rebekah in dresses just like this at lavish parties, living a life of luxury with her brothers. She was aware that she was wearing rose-colored glasses, of course, those days were filled with horrendous acts of violence and murders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “I love the color,” Hope said, pulling forward the one part of the dress she did like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “What decade dance is this for again?” Kaleb jabbed at her. Then the flood gates were open, all of her friends were making comments and jokes, she knew it was coming. They meant no harm and it came with the territory of having friends she’d learned. After many eye rolls and labored breaths - from the corset - the fitting ended with the dress considerably shorter and the sleeves taken up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       The last dress was by far the best. It was a light orange, the color of autumn leaves, floor-length with sleeves that flare out. It wasn’t constricting, but light and breathable. “Wow,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “I would’ve worn a dress like this when I was a girl,” Rebekah reminisced, “ well if we could have afforded it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “I love it,” she truly meant it. The time period that her family originated from seemed more real to her now than ever before. Knowing that her father and his siblings were born a thousand years ago is very different than seeing a version of it for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The alterations were relatively quick for this dress, “ Marcel and I decided to have you and Freya dressed in a gown from the time when he was born and a gown from when I was born. “ of course these dresses had some deep meaning, Hope doubted that anything in this wedding would be insignificant, “ Oh and a more modern one just for fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The outfits were quickly arranged and prepared for travel, soon the room would need to be dismantled but she didn’t feel like worrying about that just yet. Instead, she moved and squished herself into the chair that her aunt was sitting in. “ So what did you think of the dresses Bex?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “ Stunning, my dear, but you look stunning in everything.” Hope grinned and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The seamstress was making her way to the door when Hope called behind her, “Goodbye Ms. Rosemary, thank you for everything,” it had become clear through the fitting that the lady was compelled, many of the people that had worked in her house or for her family when she was a child were so it wasn’t a surprise, but her mother always taught her to be kind to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The lady smiled kindly at her and then disappeared out the door, dresses in tow. “She will fly back tonight and get started on your dresses and Freya’s and we will follow as soon as your classes are over this week,” Rebekah stated, matter of factly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “What?” Hope gasped. How soon were they planning on having this wedding? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Don’t fret darling, I’ve cleared it all with the school. You’re coming with me for the next two weeks and then returning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She was shocked and disoriented by this sudden news, but not upset. Spending two whole weeks with her family - even with the added stress of a wedding - sounded wonderful, they hadn’t all been together in years. She just hoped everyone would be on their best behavior. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Henrik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a mysterious and lost young boy appears in Mystic Falls most people believe he is a Malivore monster in disguise. Hope, however, knows better, but can she keep him safe while still trying to gain his trust?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       The strange feelings Hope had woken up with was only intensified by the cryptic text she’d received from Dr. Saltzman telling her that there was an emergency and to report to his office. Normally he would provide some detail if it was a monster attack so she knew what to be on the lookout for, he tries to keep her out of town business because most of the townies fear or hate her, and she hadn’t broken any rules recently that would prompt disciplinary action; in other words, Hope was stumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        When she reached his office there was a surprising amount of people there, Dr. Saltzman, the mayor, the sheriff, and a few other teachers were huddled around his desk talking quietly to each other. They made no move to inform Hope of what was going on when she entered, so she shifted her focus to the students in the room. The Saltzman twins, Landon and Rafael were sitting in chairs against the back wall accompanied by a boy Hope didn’t recognize who couldn’t be older than 13. He had mossy shoulder-length brown hair and was dressed in raggedy linen clothes that looked homemade and definitely not from this era. Something about this young boy struck a chord with her but she couldn’t figure out what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       She went to her friends and sat in the only empty chair - the one to the left of the mystery child - “What’s going on?” she whispered, trying not to disturb the adults on the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Landon and I found this kid wandering around in the woods,” Rafael started in a hushed tone,” We brought him here cause he seemed like he was lost but he won’t talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “ Dr. Saltzman thinks he’s one of the monsters or a pawn for them and honestly I don’t blame them,” Landon interrupted, eyeing the child suspiciously, “ that kid is creepy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Hope had the sudden urge to snap at Landon for his treatment of this boy, not too long ago he had been a pawn for Malivore and no one was calling him a monster. She reigned herself in, getting her temper under control before answering, “ Well maybe he isn’t talking to you because you’re calling him a monster,” she retorted with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Now she turned her attention to the boy, she doesn’t know why, but she believes that he will talk to her,” Hello,” she says softly doing her best to sound friendly and kind, which wasn’t always the easiest for her, “ What’s your name?” unsurprisingly he didn’t answer. Spurred on by Landon’s scoff behind her she tried again, “My name is Hope. Are you here alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He watched her with wide blue eyes, he looked afraid and unsure of his surroundings, and Hope once again thought that he must not be from this time period, but when could he be from and how did he get here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He sucked in a deep breath, then talked barely loud enough for them to hear, ”No I was with my brother, we snuck out at night to watch the men turn into beasts but now it is day like no time has passed at all and he is gone,” his accent washed over Hope like a wave, she knew it all too well, the cadence of his words was one that she’d heard countless times before. A story flashed through her mind that she’d been told more times than she could remember, the story of her father and his youngest brother sneaking out on the night of a full moon to spy on the local werewolf pack, right here in Mystic Falls over a thousand years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      This is not possible she repeated to herself till she believed it. In a split second, she regained composure and forced herself to get more information before jumping to impossible conclusions. “I’m sure if your brother is still around here we can help you find him,” she choked out,” but it would really help if we knew your name or his.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The boy clammed up again, whatever had driven him to speak before was gone, so Hope tried another tactic,” What if I guessed your name? Three tries and if I get it right you have to tell me, deal?” she asked. It was a shot in the dark, but the boy smiled clearly amused by her offer, little did he know that she already knew who he was. He nodded his head in agreement and the game was on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She wasn’t going to go in for the kill shot right away, subtlety was the best option, at least for now while they are surrounded by people who don’t have his best interest at heart. If her suspicions end up being correct and he is her blood, her uncle, she would do whatever it takes to protect him even if Malivore was using him to infiltrate the school. This wasn’t the first time she’d thought about this, one of her family members being brought back to life and used against them, she always imagined it would be her dad, the all-powerful vicious hybrid. Henrik was so young and helpless, the perfect spy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She didn’t care, after everything and everyone she’d lost she couldn’t lose another family member, even one she didn’t know yet. Family looks out for each other, despite everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       A playful grin spread across her face,” let’s see…” she mumbled, thinking aloud, “ maybe Henry?” she grinned at the way his eyes bulged from his head. It wasn’t his name but it was close enough to freak him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       After composing himself he shook his head dismissing her answer. “What are you doing Hope?” Lizzie asked shooting her eyes to the adults and then to the body, “ this is ridiculous,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Hope couldn’t argue with her, her family was ridiculous she knew that, but it was her’s. So she chose to ignore the young siphoner witch, letting them lapse into silence while she thought very loudly and very fakely under the eyes of her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The boy was on the edge of his seat and just as the silence got unbearable Hope spoke,” How about Henrik?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “ How do you know this?” he asked, bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “ I promise I will tell you everything but you have to come with me now,” leaving was their best bet and the adults were so distracted with each other that they would never notice. Her friends were who she needed to worry about now. They couldn’t stop her, she doubted they would try at all, she earned their trust a hundred times over the past year, but she didn’t need them telling Dr. Saltzman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What are you planning?” Josie asked softly, she sounded genuinely curious. She didn’t have an answer. She was just playing this by ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She lifted her hand toward Henrik but he hesitated to take it. “ They will not let us leave,” he answered,” They think me some kind of beast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Every cruel name Hope had ever been called flashed through her mind, she was younger than him when the world branded her an abomination, “ Do you know what magic is Henrik?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Like witchcraft?” he inquired, “ My mother is a powerful witch, my brother too,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Hope smiled, thinking of a young Kol practicing magic with his family, he’d always told her he was a prodigy but it was strange hearing it from someone who knew him then. “ I can get us out of here without them knowing with magic, but you have to trust me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “If you mean to hurt me my family will not stop until they find me,” he said bluntly, and she nearly laughed. The blind faith he had in his family made her feel even closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Yeah they’re good at that,” Hope mused, grinning. Then she finally turned to her friends,” he isn’t a monster and they know that,” she told them darkly,” they think he’s something much worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And what’s that?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “A Mikaelson,” she whispered quiet enough that he might not have heard her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Henrik finally took her hand. With ease, she mumbled the spell and made them invisible to everyone around them. Part of her wanted to make for the door right then, but the door was closed, and having to open it would give them away. So instead they waited silently, hand in hand till they adults finally noticed they were missing. A few very tense minutes passed with Henrik throwing her confused looks until they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They started raving the minute they noticed them missing, Dr. Saltzman gaped, the mayor went red in the face, and the sheriff was wide eyes and confused being the newest member of the supernatural hunting party. Hope clamped her hand over Henrik's mouth as he opened it slightly to express his confusion. They had to stay quiet for this to work, well that and her friends couldn’t tattle. When they opened the door to find their runaways, Hope and Henril followed right behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      They disappeared into the woods, they could stay hidden easily there, with her wolf senses she could hear anyone coming from miles away in the quiet of the forest. “Where are we going?” he asked as they traveled deeper. When she didn’t answer he jerked them to a stop,” you told me you would explain this to me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He was breathing hard. He might be her blood but he didn’t have the power that the rest of them have, so she decided it was time for a break. “This is going to sound crazy,” she started, meeting his eyes and holding them,” but the time that you remember, it was a really long time ago more than a thousand years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He scrunched his eyebrows together and paled,” That’s not possible,” he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “I’m sorry but it is,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “You told me you could help me find my family. You lied.” this was bordering on a growl. He felt betrayed and abandoned. She couldn’t blame him, showing up in a new strange place like this all alone would be a lot to handle especially for someone so young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “No Henrik, some of your family is still alive I promise,”  the sky darkened above then and Hope feared that a storm was coming on. “ Your brother Kol and sister Rebekah,” Freya could wait for now, it would be difficult enough to learn that his siblings were still alive a thousand years later without also learning that one came back from the dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Why should I believe you?” he spits, with the kind of hatred that only a teenager could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hope swallowed thickly, forcing the words out,” because your brother Niklaus was my father,” the words hung between them as heavy drops started to fall from the sky. She briefly wanted to get them out of the rain, but he didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Of all the things she expected him to say, what he asked next wasn’t even on the list,” Is that how you knew my name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    She laughed,” Yes, I’ve heard stories,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “And you know where they are? You can bring me to them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Hope sighed. He believed her, that was the hardest part now she just had to contact her family and let them find her. “ Yes I can,” Hope wished she had a cellphone now more than anything, but the school had their dumb rules and even she couldn’t break that one. But that didn’t mean she didn’t have a plan. “Follow me, we need to get out of the rain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She led them until they found the opening to a small cave, it was dark and damp but it would do. Thunder clapped, as they ran inside now soaking wet and shivering. “Wait here, I have to run to town and get some things for our trip, I won’t be gone long”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No the storm, you mustn't dear niece, it’s not safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Warmth spread through her like a flame. “I’ll be back soon,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The rain didn’t phase her as she made her way to town. She hated what she had to do but some things couldn’t be avoided. It was easy enough to swipe a phone off some desperate townie running through the rain and use magic to get modern clothes for Henrik from a local store. From there all she needed to do was get him and board the next bus out of town.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always wished that the Mikaelsons talked more about Henrik like telling Hope stories about her youngest uncle. All feedback is appreciated and enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marcel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope was completely content to spend her birthday like she always does, alone and pretending that its any other day of the year, but when Marcel shows up she's forced to fight against her darker impulses and learn to spend the day with the people she cares about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Today was perhaps Hope’s least favorite day of the year. It wasn’t always, but for the last few years, it had become incredibly difficult to enjoy a day dedicated to her, without her parents by her side. No one at the school knew when her birthday is and therefore no one knows to celebrate, which is exactly how she liked it. She normally got calls from her family and some gifts sent in but not much else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      She was acutely aware that Josie knew when her birthday was because every year the young siphoner always awkwardly approached her in an attempt to be kind, but Hope always dismissed her. However, now that they were friends she was worried that the twins would plan something for her, or just inform everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      It turns out the twins weren’t the ones she needed to be worried about. She should have known that her family wouldn’t just sit idly by as she turned 18. Not that they would treat her as an adult now that the law claimed she was, they were over a thousand years old and would treat her as a child until she was probably half of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She was sitting in her room alone, enjoying her solitude as she normally did every year on her birthday, when a strange and familiar scent hit her; it was of power and principle yet somehow faintly of apples. She knew who it was automatically and confusion overwhelmed her. She slowly made her way out into the hallway and down the stairs following the smell that wafted through the air on autopilot while her mind wandered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     If Marcel was here why hadn’t he come straight to her? There was no other reason for him to be in town if not to see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The school was bustling with students, but Hope wandered through them in a kind of trance, that smell was like a magnet drawing her in. When she reached the entrance to the school and saw her brother sitting in front of the large burning fireplace surrounded by every vampire that attended the Salvatore school, she froze and waited in the shadows leaning against the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Marcel was boasting and laughing while the vampires hung onto his every word. White-hot jealousy coursed through her like a snake. She felt every bit of possessiveness that she had worked so hard to overcome her entire life come boiling over and she was powerless to fight against it. The longer she waited the more she worked up she became. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      That’s why when she was spotted hiding in the shadows she behaves in a less than stellar manner. “ Hope,” Mg called perking up when he saw her, “ this is Marcel, he’s the most powerful vampire in existence. Isn’t that awesome?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He was hopelessly naive, but that wasn’t a surprise. “ ‘Most powerful Vampire in existence’ that’s quite a title,” her words dripped in sarcasm and were bitter in her mouth. She slipped on a mask, Mikaelson gravitas and grandeur were easy for her to come by. Marcel’s head snapped toward her grinning but when he saw that all too familiar expression on her face he realized exactly what thoughts were prowling around </span>
  <span>in her mind. “ and you have your own little fan club, how adorable.” She didn’t mean to sound that bitter or cruel but for the first time in a while, Hope didn’t have a good grip on her emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You might want to watch yourself, Hope,” Kaleb spoke with an arrogance that could only come from a peaceful ignorance, “ I know you’re used to being big dog on campus but one day you might meet someone more powerful than you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      It was a foolish insult but it still made her blood boil. She could easily overpower this entire school without breaking a sweat, not that she would, no matter how angry she was. The Salvator school was a bright spot in the sea of darkness that is the supernatural world, it teaches control and breeds collaboration between the factions, but it was still at its core a high school. Filled with teenagers that intend to act exactly as teenagers do. Most days she doesn’t take it personally, in fact, she considers half of the people in this room her friends, but today things were just too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Marcel, however, wasn’t looped in on the social interactions of students, he took the words much more to heart than Hope did. He shifted in his seat, shoulders tense, his smile became cruel in the blink of an eye as he fell into the role of protective big brother. He leaned forward, bearing his teeth, “ Was that a threat?” he growled, in such a way that some might think it was a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The vampires around him bulked and pulled back, recognizing the threat in his voice. Hope was filled with perverse satisfaction. It was gone a quickly as it appeared and replaced by guilt. Her friends didn’t deserve Marcel’s wrath because of her dark impulses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With quick steps she went behind the couch where he sat and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder effectively drawing his attention, “ No threat, “ she purred smiling sweetly at him, “ just highschoolers being highschoolers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      That seemed to appease him, “ well then I’m very happy to never have gone to high school.” watchful and confused eyes followed their every action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Sometimes I forget that your education was learning to read Shakespear and Uncle Elijah teaching you piano.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be kid trust me.” Marcel’s past was no joking matter, but that didn’t need to be discussed now. No one told her much of her family’s past but she was smart enough to figure it out on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You guys know each other,” Mg exclaimed more excited than he should be. Marcel shot his eyes at her and she met him with an eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes,” Hope answered, “ and this is a lovely reminder that Marcel is here for me and not you,” she shot, enjoying the surprised and slightly terrified looks on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uh oh,” marcel sang, “ Someone is in a mood today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He didn’t know how right he was. Perhaps she was a little testing but she had a right to be, “ Well if you’ve forgotten I did spend the better part of last year trapped in an </span>
  <span>endless void, so forgive me if my quota for familial love and affection wasn’t met,” she wasn’t sure whether these were the right words or not but once they started they didn’t stop, “ and so when I saw you here - my brother - surrounded by your little fan club, not even seeking me out, well I was a little peeved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Everyone was quiet for a moment before Marcel answered her, “ We asked you to come home,” he groaned, “ we told you, that you needed to recuperate but you didn’t listen,” she could go home whenever she wanted, without her mother around there was no one insisting that she even go to school. Her father’s side of the family would be more than happy to compel her everything she could ever want and need in life, but it was her choice to stay at the school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So how exactly do you know each other?” asked Rafael, who was sitting in the back of the crowd and had stayed silent until this moment. Hope didn’t even know he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ve known Hope since the day she was born,” he answered simply, but Hope decided that she should tell her side of the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Marcel is my oldest friend and the closest thing I have to a brother.” She joined him on the couch where he was sitting facing the group of vampires and easily situated herself under his arm. He pulled her close and pressed a light kiss to her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     One of the cats was out of the bag now and she doubted her other secret would stay hidden for much longer. Her family members didn’t just come to the school on a whim, there was always a reason whether it was for a major crisis or a surprise birthday visit. And that reason didn’t ever stay hidden for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Now that proper introductions have been made, can we go?” she wanted to leave and go to whatever event her family had planned before things got out of hand here. With her playing the role of school hero, if everyone found out that today was her birthday they would decide to make a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Of course kid,” Marcel answered standing from the couch and grabbing her hand while motioning for her to lead the way. “We can do whatever you want. It isn’t every day that the Mikaelson miracle baby turns eighteen,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hope fought back her groan and forced her face into neutrality, as to not give away that this was exactly the sentence she desperately wanted to avoid. With a tight-lipped smile, she pulled him toward the exit hoping to make an escape. “Wait, what was that?” Kaleb asked, sounding smug. “Did he say turning eighteen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What could that mean?” Mg wondered aloud, grinning sneaking at her. Hope’s stomach knotted as she glanced around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      As if on cue confetti exploded above her and rained down like a sea of sparkles and paper. The twins busted through the doors, Landon close at their heels, with noisemakers and party hats. Noise erupted around her as everyone cheered. “You knew,” Hope groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Of course we knew,” Kaleb laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I actually did not know,” Marcel commented, before slipping out of the group and leaving Hope to deal with everything herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Happy birthday Hope!” Josie squealed, throwing her arms around from the side with Lizzie following suit, till she was sandwiched between them. She lifted her arms awkwardly till she was hugging them back. Landon appeared behind her and dropped a party hat on her head as the twins released their death grip on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You guys didn’t need to do this,” Hope said looking at all the people around her, here to celebrate her birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, apparently we wanted to,” Lizzie answered with her usual snark causing Hope to laugh. They shoved a small blue package with a large bow into her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Hope grinned, never had she had friends here who cared enough to celebrate her birthday much less ever give her a gift. Her cheeks flushed as she answered with a meek, “ Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “It’s nothing really,” Josie insisted before pushing her towards the door, “ Now go see your family.” Hope’s attention was immediately drawn back to Marcel. He seemed to have vanished in the crowd. But she found him leaning against the door frame, his phone lifted up and pointed straight at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He was videoing. Hope laughed to herself at how silly this must all look, but she didn’t doubt that in twenty years or two hundred she would be grateful to watch that video back and remember this day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      But for now, she was sure that video would get sent on the family group chat for everyone to enjoy and tease her about. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A darker take on Hope. yay! I hope everyone enjoys and like always all feedback is appreciated and enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Freya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set after 2x06 when Josie and Freya bring back everyone's memory of Hope and come back together to find her, Hope must deal with her own fear of being forgotten and learn what it truly means to be a Mikaelson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      The preparations for Commonwealth day were in full swing as Lizzie pulled Hope away so they could talk privately. It was strange having someone to talk to again, someone who knew everything, especially since that person was Lizzie. They had never had the best relationship, it was on the mend when Hope went into the pit but still, the irony of this situation wasn’t lost on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hope glanced around nervously as Lizzie dragged her away from the crowd of people, “ I don’t know how long I can keep this up Hope,” she groaned, “I’m terrible at keeping secrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We talked about this,” Hope responded trying to keep her voice level. “People can’t know, not yet,” it’s not that she didn’t want people to know, of course, she does, more than anything. She misses her old life and her friends and family, but the fear of how they will react is overwhelming, everyone seems happy now and she can’t bring herself to disrupt that, no matter how much Lizzie says she should. “Besides Josie’s out of town it should be easier right now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Josie not being here isn’t the point,” the blonde snapped but she is cut off before she can continue by a wave of powerful magic sweeping through the city. The townies were none the wiser but it hit Hope like a ton of bricks, making her light-headed and confused. Lizzie cocks her head, she felt the surge but it didn’t affect her like it did Hope - like it did dozens of people throughout the town. “What the hell was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I have no idea but I’m going to find out,” Hope growls, pushing their argument into the past and grabbing Lizzie by the arm to go find the problem. She scans the crowd, searching for anything out of the ordinary or dangerous that could be a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Despite all her efforts, she misses the one thing that definitely should have caught her attention, Lizzie, however, stopped dead in her tracks. “Shit,” she hissed and yanked Hope back and behind a tree so they were hidden from view, “Oh my god.” a shocked Hope pulled away but Lizzie was stronger than she looked and Hope found that she couldn’t get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What is it?” Hope asked. But Lizzie shushed as she peered around the corner, trying to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So um-” Lizzie starts, “I think we have a little problem,” Hope finally managed to catch a glimpse at what Lizzie is staring at and she stops dead in her tracks. Across the park just close enough for Hope to make out are Josie and Freya, walking side by side with a  purpose, scanning the crowd of people. She stumbled back shocked and confused, Freya has no reason to be here, in fact, Hope’s entire ability to live this strange new life she was trapped in banked on Freya not being here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Lizzie started talking again but she couldn’t hear her over the rushing in her ears. She was getting odd looks from some of the people around her and she desperately tried to pull herself together. Could Freya have had something to do with the surge of magic just a moment ago and if so what did she do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The two were talking to each other like familiars as they searched the crowd and Hope found this odd. As far as she knew Josie and Freya had never met each other. What could they be doing together? The only link between the two was Hope except now they didn’t even have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Standing there and staring was where she made her mistake. They spotted her, or Josie did as she gripped Freya’s arm and directed her attention toward where she stood shocked. Suddenly she found herself unable to move. Their faces were unreadable as they beelined toward her, pushing and shoving through the dense crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Finally, Hope snapped out of it and stumbled backward, she’s actively trying to move away when Lizzie once again grabs her and holds her in place till the two women can reach them. “Breath Hope,” she muttered, doing her best to calm the tribrid so she doesn’t lose it in front of the entire town, Hope makes a mental note to thank her for that later. “You have to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       No. Nope. Not going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       This was one thing that she could not handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Facing her family was not an option, she’s attempted to go back to New Orleans many times since she came back but she’d never been able to make herself do it. Josie and Freya broke through the crowd and suddenly Freya was running full speed at her. Hope swears her heart dropped to her stomach and she pulls wildly against Lizzie. With a surge of her supernatural strength, she yanks her arm away and sinks back curling into herself and her aunt comes to a halt a few feet from her, and Josie was not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her breath was coming out in heaves, she felt like everything was being ripped from her all over again, “Hope,” Freya whispers like she trying to calm a spooked animal. Her voice is soft and familiar, like warm honey and for the first time, the thought occurred to Hope that she recognizes her. Her aunt’s face is filled with love and despair and worry and not the blank uninterest that Hope had feared. </span>
</p><p><span>      She stayed frightfully still as Freya inched her way forward, “It’s ok,” she muttered, reaching her hand out, “ You’re ok.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Aunt Freya,” Hope gasped as her aunt’s hand came to rest on her cheek, but it came out more like a whimper. Her vision blurred with tears and her throat tightened as she fought back her emotions, “Do you know who I am?” she asked</span></p><p>
  <span>      “Of course,” Freya chuckled tears in her eyes also. They crash into each other like planets colliding and Hope feels safe and loved again after so long alone in the darkness. Her attitude shifted quickly, however, “ Hope what on earth were you thinking? You foolish girl, you should have come home the second you got back and we could have fixed this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Guilt washed over her, “ I know I should have,” she mumbled lowering her eyes to the ground, “ I just couldn’t. I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough,” the words slipped out </span>
  <span>before she could stop them. She’d never admitted that not even to herself, she prided herself on her strength and ability to handle difficult situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What do you mean?” Freya asked pulling back to look into her eyes. The twins eyes bore into her as she struggled to find her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I couldn’t handle you looking at me and not recognizing me any of you,” she said softly, like admitting this shortcoming was an actual physical fault that she had and not a completely reasonable fear. She shivered in the cool evening air, “ I didn’t think I could survive it. What’s a Mikaelson without her family?” that question had been in the back of her mind since Clarke told her that she’d been erased. It rolled around like a stone in her head shattering her mental stability on a daily basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Freya softened and brought her hand softly to tuck Hope’s hair behind her ear, “Darling, you may have been gone but you were never forgotten. There was a hole in our family and we not have been able to place it but we knew something was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I know, I know,” Hope stumbled, angry at herself for not trusting her family enough to go to them and fight for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      I’m not angry Hope, “ she said trying desperately to comfort the distraught young girl, “none of us are angry I promise, we just want you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope took a shaky breath, “ I’m ok,” it wasn’t a believable answer but it was a necessary lie that she had been telling herself for a long time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Freya kept talking and Hope found comfort in the cadence and slight drawl of her voice,” We’ve fought for you your entire life and that doesn’t stop just because you manage to get yourself erased from existence - which might I add is quite incredible- but that isn’t how always and forever works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Hope sinks back into her aunt’s arms, letting herself just be held, “ I love you aunt Freya, “ she mumbled, “ Always and forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Always and forever darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She wished that moment could have lasted forever, but sadly all perfect peaceful moments must come to an end. She hears Josie gasp behind her and she pulls back to see Landon and Rafael approaching from the direction of the school. Landon was fed in the face and puffed up like a pufferfish as he stomped toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Her face turned a dark shade of red as Josie sunk back wrapping her arms around herself. Landon froze when he noticed who all was in the group he was heading to and then after a moment of contemplation he turned and walked the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Hope releases a shaky breath, but whether it was relief or sadness she couldn’t tell. Josie seemed to have the same idea. Despite everything that had happened since they got here the two girls still hadn’t spoken to each other, Hope didn’t know what to say. Josie was one of the main reason she’d kept her identity a secret, she didn’t want to hurt the younger girl, she was more than content to step back and let the two of them continue their relationship - well maybe not more than content but she had made her </span>
  <span>peace with it. Josie turned and fled the scene in the opposite direction of Landon, “Josie,” Hope called after her. She had no claim to comfort her, they were barely friends before everything and now things were worse than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lizzie followed after her twin in a blonde flash and relief washed over her. Josie needed her sister right now. She didn’t need Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think I’m missing something here,” Freya commented, mildly cutting a strange look at her niece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Please don’t ask,” Hope said, not willing to rehash all this just yet. Maybe soon she could talk about it but right now she just needed something stable. “Aunt Freya how long will you be in town?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “However long you need me to,” Freya answered slipping her hand into Hope’s and giving it a soft squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She tried to force the storm brewing inside her to calm, she laid her head on Freya’s shoulder,” Do you have a place to stay? Do you have a hotel room?” the questions were odd but they were necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not yet but I can get one. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can I stay with you there please?” she asked meekly and once again averted eyes. She knew Freya wouldn’t say no but the shocked hesitation before her answer caused Hope to keep talking without thinking,” I mean I don’t mind the woods but it gets lonely out there you know.” she didn’t think the about how she had been living the past few months would be a big deal if anything it was fairly obvious. She wasn’t living at the school anymore and with no money or compulsion powers, sleeping in the forest was the only option that would get her caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her aunt’s eyes widen as she realized this, “ Hope Andrea have you been homeless in this godforsaken town?” a dark angry power radiated from Freya, and Hope worried that this town might pay the price for not keeping her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wolfed out in the woods is not the same as homeless,” she argued. Sadly that did nothing to placate her vengeful aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She grabbed Hope’s hand and began to pull them away from the town square, “Come on Hope,” she nearly growls,” Let’s get you a room and I will sort this whole thing out.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly I could write a whole fic based on this... let me know if yall would be interested in that. as always all feedback is appreciated and enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when Hope's long-dead uncle Finn appears in Mystic Falls Hope must try to make an ally of him as she frantically plans for the impending war.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Hope wasn’t sure how she got into this situation, truly she wasn’t. She's not sure how the mayor ended up unconscious at her feet, how there is a very confused sheriff pointing a gun at a very angry vampire with a bullet laced with werewolf venom embedded in his shoulder. Accept she did. Of course, she did, because she was the only one who could handle things well in this town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      But let’s go back a ways and explain what’s going on. It started with Dr. Saltzman getting a frantic phone call from Mayor Donovan saying that an original vampire was in the town square, he didn’t know Hope could hear them. He left without telling anyone why but she was faster and made it here before he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Let’s set the scene. Thankfully the square was empty save for the mayor, the sheriff, the vampire, and four teenagers huddled off to the side. Rafael stood in front shielding the others as best he could and behind him was Landon, Maya, and Ethan, wide-eyed and confused. They were problems for later, right now she needed to diffuse this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     What she sees stops her dead in her tracks. Of all the original vampires she had been preparing herself to see, her long-dead uncle Finn was not one of them. He was tall with mousy brown hair cut close to his head and a glare that could have caught the town on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She arrives just on time to hear the gun go off. The wooden bullet flies from the Mayor’s gun and buries itself in the back of Finn’s shoulder, his knees buckled and he groans in pain, the thick smell of werewolf venom hits her nose. The wound would hurt like a bitch but it wouldn’t kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     From here she goes on instinct, using her magic she pulls the gun from mayor Donovan’s hands and strikes him with it. He crumples like a rag doll. Something in the back of her mind says that this is a horrible idea, but it’s blocked out by the blood rushing in her ears. If her Uncle Finn is here then there’s a chance that more of her late family members are too, in fact, it’s more likely that he isn’t the only Mikaelson family member resurrected than him being the only one. If history is to be trusted then Esther is plotting to save/destroy her family that requires them all to walk the earth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But if Esther was back at it again then they had bigger issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He’s still kneeling on the ground, unnaturally still. “Drop the gun,” the sheriff says, shakily shifting the gun between Hope and her uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sheriff Mac if you know what’s good for you, you will let me handle this situation,” she gets no answer but shifting from the kids behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope you just pistol-whipped the mayor,” Landon whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She ignored him, “ you are in over your head,” she continued,” this vampire has been killed by this town multiple times and I’m sure he would be more than happy to repay the favor,” a little exaggeration wasn’t a crime,” so take your children and go.” she falters and Hope knows she’s won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Silently the sheriff and her children flee from the square, tails tucked, but alive and safe. That’s all she can ask for these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope releases a heavy breath out of her nose trying to steady herself, now comes the hard part. Landon’s voice cuts through the air,” Hope,” she says louder this time, “You just pistol-whipped the Mayor,” he was clearly very distressed over this, but Hope couldn’t bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “ He deserved it,” she fired back, as Finn slowly got to his feet and turned to face her, he studied her with an unnerving intensity. She aims her gun at him, her hands were slick with sweat but if she had to fire her aim would be true. “And if anyone’s going to make threats here it’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The two boys retreat under his gaze, “who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her eyes flash gold. He didn’t know who she was. The prideful part of her is offended, the rational part of her knows he died when she was two and spent very little time with her even then, but the logical part of her starts to figure out how to use this to her advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Silently she wills her eyes golden again and lets the vein creep down her face, to anyone else it would seem like she was losing her temper. Finn’s frown deepens, “ Ah you’re one of my brother’s hybrids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not quite,” she shots back, cocking the gun with a satisfying click as she aims at his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Those bullets will not kill me,” there was that Mikaelson cockiness that is so familiar to her. She’s fallen prey to it herself on more than one occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe not,” she shrugs, “ but they can put you out of commission for at least twenty-four hours, more with one in your heart.” she didn’t want to shoot him, truly she didn’t. He was a very powerful ally to have if she could win him to her side instead of Esther's; it could be the tipping point of whatever war was brewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Once again he asked,” Who are you,” he glared and sized her up like she wasn’t just a teenage girl against a thousand-year-old immortal. He had good instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s kind of a hard question, cause you see there’s no one else like me,” she mused, enjoying seeing the wheels turn in his mind. She slowed her words and smirked, letting the drama and pride roll off of her in thick waves, “ one part crescent wolf, one part original vampire, and one part Mikaelson witch.” she gave a mock bow, letting the gun hang lazily in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      His mouth dropped and he realized who she was. He took a small step back, barely noticeable but there was a shift in how he held himself as he realized that she could hold her own against him if it came to it. “You…” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Enough of that we have bigger fish to fry,” she retorts, lowering the gun to her side, she doesn’t feel like rehashing the past. He wasn’t the best uncle, but he only tried to kill her once which is less than some of the other members of her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Forgive but never forget, that’s what her grandma Mary used to tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And what might that be?” he brought one hand to his wound, clearly in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know how you’re here but since you are then other dead members of our family could be also,” her heart beat faster as she let herself consider her father being here alive -well undead- and well in Mystic Falls, maybe even looking for her as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He turned his head, “ you want to find your father,” it wasn’t a question, just a statement and an accurate one at that. More than anything she wanted to find her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes,” she breathed, emotions flitting across her face before she brought herself back on track,” but I think we should focus on those who are a threat first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He huffed a laugh, it was strange and unnatural, “ not many who say Niklaus is not a threat,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She rolled her eyes. Of course, her father was a threat, he’s all-powerful and violent and has a temper that could overflow oceans, but he wasn’t a threat to her or any that stood with her. He wouldn’t hurt someone if she asked him not to, she’d seen it on multiple occasions. “The most likely way that you were brought back would be by Esther, she’s done it before and if Esther’s back then she probably brought Dahlia back with her,” the words were like dust in her mouth. Her mind was moving too fast, jumping to dangerous, horrifying, and completely possible conclusions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “My mother despises Dahlia she would never bring her back,” there he was defending her like the loyal son that he was. She doubted that would change even if she made him an ally, a thousand years of beliefs didn’t change just because your niece asks for your help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, they made peace before they died, they went to the other side together as sisters,” he didn’t believe her. To him it was an outrageous claim, his entire life Esther had instilled the fear of god into him when it came to Dahlia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Even if that was possible Freya would have told me before I died,” Freya, that was her in with him. He loved more than any of his other siblings. She wasn’t a vampire- an abomination- like the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She could use Freya, “ Yes because she just loves to talk about Dahlia in her free time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Say this was true,” he started before fading out. Hope could see his armor crumbling piece by piece and she had to repress a grin.” You fear she will come for you again?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No,” she answered bluntly and strangely it was true. Since she was a child she feared Dahlia coming for her again, but now as she actually faced it she was not afraid for herself,” I don’t fear for myself, they won’t take me alive- you have my word on that,” he raised his eyebrows slightly, impressed by her words and her foolish bravery, “ but Freya has a son, he’s three and the best of us,” Finn sucked in a ragged breath. He saw exactly what she did,” and I imaging Dahlia would love nothing more than to take him from us,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What do you need from me?” he growled, a fierce protectiveness overcame him as he thought of his oldest sister’s child. Hope knew he would never feel that way about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just an ally, uncle Finn,” she couldn’t ask for too much yet, she couldn’t ask him to stand against Esther not until they know all the facts, not until they can stand as a family. He blinks when she calls him uncle, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The Mayor stirs beneath her, still unconscious but slowly coming to. The Saltzman’s car pulls up on the other side of the square, and Dr. Saltzman jumps out with Sheriff Mac at his heels. Great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Finn doesn’t acknowledge this, “ I fear I won’t be able to do much in my current state,” he pulls at the collar of his shirt, revealing this red and festering wound. The black veins were already spreading under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They are running out of time. “Hope,” Dr. Saltzman warns as they make their way over,” move away you don’t know what you’re doing,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She moved closer, offering her wrist like an olive branch,” allies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His fingers wrap tentatively around her arm as he sinks his teeth in, she’s been fed off of before but she didn’t enjoy the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hope,” Dr. Saltzman shouts as her uncle pulls away, her blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his wound already healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Allies,” he answers. Then he grips her arm tightly and whisks her away from the prying eyes of the town square. Whatever was going to happen next was Mikaelson family business and no one else’s. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look it's my personal headcanon that Hope talks like a normal teenager until she gets around her family then she talks like them and not even the accent, just like the stupid dramatic old-timey way they talk and structure sentences. I will fight someone on this. as always I hope yall enjoy and all feedback is appreciated and enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>